inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 12
Re:Lets Talk XD I am the first one on your new talk page :D. Have you already watched Episode 3 of Chrono Stone? I have already download it, so I will watch it soon and post some pictures of the episode. Shindou will appear in Episode 4 :D Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 10:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Is this look good or not? Hello, I'm just want know your opinion, if we adds 'Dots' on the Hissatsu Section just like what Taha1921 did in the pages, is that Ok?, i'm just look into it, it isn't looks great anymore. If i'm undo it, maybe someone also think it's looks more good than before, If you not understand what just i mean, here one of pages that Taha1921 adds dots on the Hissatsu Section. => (Click Here!). It's Ok if nothing wrong with it, Maybe just me who being uncomfortable with it. " ''♫Fort''''issimo♫'' 10:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: klAFJSD O A O *HEAVY BREATHING EVERYWHERE* [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Favor (GO Game Appearances) Yeah, I told you it wouldn't be that good xD I'll start working on the stats soon :) I'll try and make a time schedule for when I'll come on the wiki and do stats~ Yeah, the stats are different between every game. btw, I won't be able to do the stats for Inazuma Eleven 1...I've never got any players to Lv. 99 on it (The JP Inazuma 1 has REALLY slow levelling up and there's no sites with the stats for the players, and I have 102 hours of play time on that game lol. and the EU Inazuma 1 has the second game's stats). I'll start with FF Teams and Aliea Gakuen (I'll do Inazuma 2 and 3 stats for them), then I'll move onto the FFI teams and so on. I'll try and find some time tomorrow to get started :) Aoyama has better speed and dribble, but Ichino has better technique and stamina. That's pretty much how it goes in terms of stats an MF needs. Ichino has better kick, control and stamina (Control is now called Technique in the GO games, they changed the name) Clopss → Northern Impact 16:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Never had any time today, sorry T_T I'll be sure to start this weekend~ And I don't play Professor Layton even though I've been meaning to for a long time; I can't make time for anything these days lol EDIT: I'll start doing the stats now but I have a question first~ Where on the page should I put the stats header? Under the hissatsu one or at the middle of the page? Clopss → Northern Impact 00:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess I'll start typing some of the stats on notepad and I'll copy+paste them later. That would be epic xD I want to see how Dylan is getting on, and of course Ichinose~ but then again I'd rather just have a normal FFI arc next with no organisations or anything. Or maybe a Season on the Pro League? But if we had a season on the pro league then Kidou can't be a main character anymore since he plays for Italy and it would center around Japan's team. I don't mind, I guess I'll see what you were talking about when I start playing Professor Layton though~ Ehh...Games: Inazuma Eleven GO, The World Ends With You, Chrono Trigger, Sonic Generations, Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations and yeah...for one's I'm currently playing that's pretty much it. Anime/Manga I'm currently watching/reading: Naruto (I'm on this week's chapter here so I guess you can't spoil me lol), One Piece, Bleach, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Area no Kishi, Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu and Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. Anyways I'll start doing the Raimon stats on notepad now... Clopss → Northern Impact 16:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Wait, where did you get up to? The most recent one is when Kakashi and Guy came to help Naruto with 'something'...btw, after I do stats, can I start doing a recruitment section (I know some pages have it, but not alot of them, and my Japanese is good enough to read where to find the players I don't know where to find yet) on every player's page? I have another question about the stats, what should I do about the characters I don't have stats for? After all, I'm just going by stats I've got myself on the games and thus I don't have stats for everyone. I don't use cheats so there's no way for me to quickly get a player to Lv. 99 and I don't use emulators either, maybe there's people on the wiki who can do the players I don't have the stats for? (P.S: I just added Endou's stats, should I continue that way or look for a stats template from another gaming wiki?) Clopss → Northern Impact 22:28, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Favor (GO Game Appearances) 2 I'm sorry but I think I can't help you... A few days ago, I tried to take a picture of some characters for my talkpage but the quality was really bad~ Still, I can show you a sample but I don't think it's better than Clopss' picture. The picture is already cut out. It's only Hiroto's sprite and I edited the contrast a little bit because otherwise the quality would be even worse xD SweetHope 22:25, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I think, I will try to do it. I don't have much time lately but I will try to add as many as I can~ And are you REALLY sure that the quality is alright? I don't want to start doing it and then you suddenly don't like it anymore... Is the size alright or do you want to have a bigger one? (I think a bigger one would look worse, though) Besides, what kind of game appearances do you want to have? Do they have to wear the Raimon training clothes or can they wear their soccer uniform? Do you also want special ones like Taiyou in his hospital clothes? Sorry for asking so much but I need those answers before I can start~ SweetHope 13:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright~ I'll start next week. Although, I don't know if there are sprites of the coaches. I don't remeber any. I know that there are those small pictures but I don't remember real sprites. Well, I have never seen a secret ending... Clopss said that there was one~ You should ask him about that^^ SweetHope 02:22, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chrono Stone Ep3 You left the same message two times on my talkpage XD. Yep, it was sure epic, Ep3. Tenm in his Keshin Armed form looks pretty epic too. Yuuichi is so fast and have a good dribbling O_O. If Endou didn't knew what a Keshin was, how can he named it Majin Great O_O? They always gave Ichino and Aoyama a little screen time :(. I first tought they wouldn't appear in Chrono Stone but they actually appeared :D. I don't mind if you are late, also I reply the message with my cellphone too :D How is it with you? Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone]] 06:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I had a lot of work recently, so I can't edit the wikia when I want xDD About the third episode of Chrono Stone, OMG ! Yuuichi finally appeared ! This man is so strong, he immediately passed most of the members of Protocol Omega xDDD And his Keshin Armed <3 Tenma used it too xD I would have wanted to see it later x)... A bad thing is that Endou left the team D8 Why ? He just learned Majin Great and he left the team... PS : I would like to edit the main page to add higher definition images and more informations on the episode, featured hissatsu/character/team x) Could you allow me to edit on this page ? Torch92 11:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to ask if you could tell me how to make changes in or make the profile layout thingy of a character, hissatsu, episode,etc. because i wanted to make one for my profile. thankyou I would appreciate it. WildDreamer 16:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Edit and Ep 003 ~ I still can't edit the main page xDD ... It's Alpha who gave Yuuichi the Time Bracelet ? No it can't be O_O About Endou's keshin, it's strange yes... EDIT : WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ?! THEY FUSED KYOUSUKE WITH YUUICHI OMG ?! Torch92 10:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:HI! HAHAHA XD I know right ? their almost exactly the same ! can't even tell the difference ! I think i'll die of laughing if they reveal Wonderbot is really Kidou ! Especially if "Kidou Wonderbot" can turn pink and can use the mixi max gun XD LOL. ^^ P.S. Hm. That GIRL/BOY in chrono stone that have the same eyes as Ichino...Actually if you think of it , it's highly unlikely to be connected to Ichino in any way...Ichino's plot is actually very dramatic and would have gave a great impact to the watchers if he was given more screen time ... But ofcourse I still want Ichino to reappear in IE Go Chrono stone and i think he will have more screen time... And yes I think someone should yell at the Authors , "GIVE ICHINO MORE SCREEN TIME OR ELSE !!!" . ^^ P.S.S. Yes im a Filipino too ^^ --Wacky14 → God Canon HAHA XD. Now that i think about it . I kinda like the idea of Ichino descendant being part of El Dorado ^^ And what if Ichino will be a famous player in the future ? Like he suddenly became powerful because he worked hard ?! or have special training ?! or he got his skills from someone or something ?! what if he's one of El dorado ?! or one of the ones that will help tenma and the others ?! I can't really decide what role he can play better as a good guy or a villain XD --Wacky14 → God Canon Lets Talk Yep, Yuuichi plays were epic but he isnt going to play anymore if you saw EP 4 :(. The timeline is fixed. Alpha gave the bracelet to him O_O. I saw in the Sub of EP 3 that it was a mysterious person again. Yep, Endou learned Great The Hand way too fast. Aoyama and Ichino must get MORE screentime. In todays EP, they also got a little screentime :( Lol, El Dorado ruined Endou and Natsumi wedding XD. Wait..... I want to see it too now O_O. Also I want to see some past of Shindou, Kirino, Ichino and Aoyama about how they met each other. That is my wish. Yep, Sangoku deserves a Keshin and Kirino, Ichino and Aoyama tooooooooooooooo. I want to see Olympus Harmony and Deep Mist. You have lots of ideas about the past in Chrono Stone XD. Some must to happen. The plot will gets some twists then. Rushe and Tenma O_O. Hmmmmmm, maybe it wil become a pair XD. Ichino and Aoyama should both have Keshins. I want to see new hissatsu of them and not copycat hissatsu‘s >_> Okay, I will do the favor. Give me to tomorrow. Lol, a look a like of Ichino. Wait....... Maybe there are family of each other but they didn't know that they have a brother/sister O_O. They are going to fight to convince each other which soccer the best is XD. Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 20:05, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Favor Here it is. Which one is better? I think the right one is better, the other one has text of the opening song. But which one do you think? Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 18:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Got it! :) Hey! Sorry for late reply cuz I got internet problems... I got your message days ago but the internet went down! Yes! I will do it!! I already done half! XD... but it got some glitchs... Will fix it soon! I'll add some more to preview it online... Hehe! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:55, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Lets Talk 2 Then I will be waiting for your long reply XD Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 11:51, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Episode 4 was totally weird and it was sad at the end :(. Fusion between Kyousuke amd Yuuichi O_O. If it was an real Kyousuke what will happend O_O. Who will they fuse next?? I have also heard that they will fuse Shuu and Tenma but who will fuse after them?? Yep, I was in the chat when you said that I shouldn't read the spoilers before the episode. I also read the spoilers before the episode and sometimes I am shocked too XD. I don't want to wait for Episode 5 -.- Soccer is banned O_O. What did you do Sosuke!?? Yep, as Touko was there, she must slap her dad. This can‘t be >_>. I hope that Episode 5 is an two episode. I also want to see the movie of GO now. Why they haven't SUB it yet >_>. Your collage are pretty good :D. See you later, Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 15:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmm, matches pages, hmmmmmm..... Exctually I don't know >_>. Some team pages have some matches on it, for example: Raimon (GO). So, I don't know >_>. I want to see Ichinose and Mark too :D If you have an favor for me, I can do it anyway :D. I have heard you have exams right now. Good luck with it :D Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 09:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) EHHHH, I have heard of someone that you have exams but never mind :D. Have you still summer vacation? You are a lucky one. My summer vacation is about two months >_> I want it now. I haven't finished the Wii Games because my dolphin is still very slow and I want to play it but when it is slow, it is no fun to play it and I haven't also an program for erasing colors transparently. Sorry, I am no use for this >_>. If you have an other favor for me, then I can do it (I hope) :D See you later my friend, [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Aggressive Beat 06:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I have completed IE2 Blizzard (English) and IE3 Ogre but I completed it on the DS. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Aggressive Beat 08:48, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Picture for your profile page SnowyBoy₰ 17:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) 'Song' I like the song in your profile page! What's the title? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 02:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Little preview for banner main page Tell me if the link works cause I set to private... Anyways... COPY UNDER the < ! - - Copy ..... below... sth... I forgot - - > Here: http://txtup.co/OJprf Also... Glitches are there... I'll fix em [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:59, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Elements' Icon Can i (or someone else) replace the Elements Icons with upload the new version of the file?. The icons that Samemaru uploaded are very similiar (i think it's not just "Very Similiar" but it's "Same") with the icons from Narutopedia. Can we use our own Icons? from the Game, just like the Positions and the Type Icons. Seeing the Icons are the same as Narutopedia make me uncomfortable. Thanks for the attention--[[User:Aidan Hikaru|'ｴｲﾀﾞﾝﾋｶﾙ']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Wing Breaker']] 13:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Woot! 50% already! HEYA!!! I finally finished that awesome banner at the main page! Go check it out! Took me sometime! If you like the link to change, it's ok! I'll create some template for the main page's sections too! soon [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Problem Uploading Woah it seem that i got problem when Uploading the icon. can you help me?. the icon won't changed anymore! TT[[User:Aidan Hikaru|'ｴｲﾀﾞﾝﾋｶﾙ']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Wing Breaker']] 09:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Fusion ?! We've already known Tenma and Shuu will be fused, but, YES ! WHO WILL BE THE NEXT XD And why Shuu and not Hakuryuu ? D8 I'm so impatient for the next episode xD Dr Arno Crossword... I like this character x) Torch92 16:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:shuu ...? Tenma Mixi Max with Shuu is epic ! ^^ Can you imagine Tenma can use Shuu's hissatsu Black Ash ? ^^ Actually i was kinda expecting it cause in the end of the Go Movie Tenma said to Shuu "Let's play soccer again" and Shuu Said "Yeah" which means he will appear again ^^ --Wacky14 → God Canon Yeah. Only a Fake Shuu will appear. :( But i hope The real Shuu will appear atleast once. :( --Wacky14 → God Canon Re: About Stats Yeah, I can't find any wiki with a stats template either. I think it doesn't look right when I just type it out...oh yeah, I'm currently helping someone with ~this Inazuma site~ so the stats may take longer to come in. Alright, I'll work on that too, but I'll mainly focus on stats. You should start reading it again :P It's really epic right now. I think he's the eldest son of the Sage of the Six Paths, it's gonna be major trolling if Kishi never reveals who Tobi is and the series ends lol. Idk if there's a secret ending, there wasn't one when I beat Seidouzan / Dragonlink again, but I'm pretty sure you get one if you play Team Zero. I can't play Team Zero obviously due to region lock. oh yeah, before when you asked me if I watch Danball Senki: I'm gonna start watching it, and then hopefully get the game that's coming out. There's a 3DS DanSen game coming out~ Clopss → Northern Impact 21:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Found one, is this alright? I guess it may need some editing cause the last part is cut off though, maybe there's someone on the wiki who can do that? Clopss → Northern Impact 21:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC) There, I removed the name, position and element since they're already on the page. Should I start using this? Yeah, I also want to know what happened, although Kishi has alot of things to reveal~ Clopss → Northern Impact 22:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I think the template for the game appearance is good as it is, but alright :) I'll start when I have some time. For now I've got to help on the other Inazuma site I showed above. Clopss → Northern Impact 00:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Adventuuuure!~ XD Hi! It's me again!!~ I just wanted to ask a question, it's fine if you can't answer though. Do you have IE 2:Blizzard? I've been trying to find it. (Firestorm or any other IE game's fine with me) If you do, do you know where to get or download it, and is it Japanese or English ver.? Thank you so much for your time!!~ Hungry4ramen 05:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Eighty percent! 80! So I have redesigned those box for the main page... Those were just small fix since I... don't have much idea... Got any? XD... Draw then in Paint or Photoshop or paper or sth... ! But... Hooray! I've emailed Genda already! :D And I'll fix the setup of the page too... There'll be a slider which has 3 images showing: the old series, GO, ChronoStone... and a box.. which will have tabs... Can you give me any ideas for those tabs? XD Thankies~~~~!!! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 15:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: InaGO Sprites I didn't mean characters like Endou~ Of course he has a sprite (if I'm not mistaken, but Hiroto has one so Endou should have one xD). I thought of coaches like Kumazaki or Michiko Mizuki. As far as I remember there are no sprites for them... Yeah, I watched the latest episode. I'll miss Yuuichi T_T but it's not like he doesn't exist anymore, so maybe we will still see the injured Yuuichi in CS. And hopefully a recovered version in the third season :3 He's such a nice guy and of course a great player. I love big brothers like him~ Hopefully, I'll be able to recruit him in the next game. Well, I'll start with adding the sprites today. I'll add the missing ones for Raimon GO first and then I'll do the ones for Holy Road characters. I'll probably also already add some special ones because I already have Yuuichi's and Hiroto's sprite and I have a picture of Taiyou in his patient clothes~ While I was taking pictures, I was wondering if it would also be useful to add the information in which year a character is to their character info. What do you think about this idea? EDIT: Shall I remove the "Front Sprite" section from Raimon GO characters? There are none because the whole graphic style changed. SweetHope 21:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's really unfair :( But it would also be unfair to let an 18 year old guy play with junior high school children... I guess that's why he doesn't have enough time to play... I'm still hoping for more screentime for him in the third season though~ (or maybe he will already get more screentime in chrono stone again but I don't think so). I started with removing the "Front Sprite" section on the pages I edited today but I won't go on today. I need some sleep~ I only played the third Professor Layton game but I really enjoyed it. I actually wanted to buy the fourth, too, but after Nintendo announced that we won't get the bonus game, I was annoyed and didn't want to buy it anymore xD Do you play Professor Layton? What should I do with sprites of characters that have no character page yet? Shall I create a small new page or shall I just ignore them? This question may be stupid but: Why does my character badge counter does not count my edits on the character arcticles? Does "adding sprites" not count as "edit on character articles"? I usually don't care about those badges but now that I've started to edit more on the wiki I am interested in them~ SweetHope 00:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the information on the badge. Though, it's kinda mean that it doesn't count GO characters ~.~ Can you do me a favour? The Ichino sprite that I added yesterday has greenish hair... Well, I didn't really notice it until I uploaded it... I made a new one that has rather greyish hair as it's supposed to be xD Could you delete the old picture? I would like to upload the newer version with the same name and I guess, it doesn't work as long as there is a picture with the same name~ Can you still answer on those questions (I copied and pasted them~): *''What should I do with sprites of characters that have no character page yet? Shall I create a small new page or shall I just ignore them?'' *''While I was taking pictures, I was wondering if it would also be useful to add the information in which year a character is to their character info. What do you think about this idea?'' I really enjoyed the third Professor Layton game and I guess it's also one of the reasons that I started playing Inazuma Eleven. The story is great, although I felt like I was fooled at the end of the game xD Imo a time travel is more believable than this second London thingy xD I also enjoyed the puzzles, although some of them are too hard and some are too easy X_X I still remember one where I had to divide some land or something like that and I had to use diamond forms to define the parts. I needed lots of tries to complete this puzzle X_X That was really annoying. Well, there's a spin off in which Layton's son is the main protagonist... Thus, Layton has to get at least VERY close to a woman~ This does not mean that he gets married of course~ I have two 3DS, so I'll probably buy the 5th game. What is the 5th game about? (Please don't spoiler too much~) There are supposed to be six games in the Layton series, right? So there's one left... SweetHope 16:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I should keep my answers short if you can only read them on your phone. Thanks for deleting it, please leave a note on my talkpage once you're done~ Aww that sounds like a lot of work. I guess, I'll rather ignore those sprites then instead of creating new pages~ Maybe I'll work on those in summer vacation. No, adding 2011 would make no sense xD I meant first year, second year, third year and questionmark for characters who aren't in junior high anymore. There are such symbols in the character's profile in the InaGO game. Thanks but I know what the fourth is about xD Can't you give me such a summary in one sentence for the fifth game without telling me too much? :3 SweetHope 13:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Wii Games I finished the first one. The Strikers Xtreme not yet because my computer frozes when i try to play against Team Zero but i played the game a lot. Yes, I´ll give a try, do you want all the characters? Ok, I´ll will start with the characters that i have for the moment (Masato, Kanon and Tamano). Garchopex 09:03, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Favor 2 Sorry I don't understand japanese, but I can try create the game exclusives teams. Anderson Firestorm 20:03, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:IE Games completed I have completed IE2 Blizzard (English Version) and IE3 Ogre but I have completed it on the DS. See you later, [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Aggressive Beat 07:46, May 20, 2012 (UTC) 250 O__O, that is many but I will do it. I will count it I think XD. I have a question: If I download DeSuMe are something like that and if I have an IE3 Ogre file and save file. Will it continuing the save file on the Emulator or will it be that you must play the game all over again?? See you later, [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Aggressive Beat 14:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC) It don't work :( too sad. Nope, it isn't demanding for me. These week, I have lot of time and it will be fine by me :D. Tomorrow Episode 5 finally. I can‘t wait to see it. And you? Later, [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Aggressive Beat 05:21, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Too bad because I haven't watch it either. I can't find it anywhere. But when I found it and watched it I wil tell you :D. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Aggressive Beat 17:59, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profile Descriptions (IE2 Favor) Sure! But, sadly i was about to be unactive start for today (Not sure, still posibillities), But, that will be a chance for me to make a list of the characters' descriptions. So, i'm just Copy-Paste them after i'm finished with it. Hope i'll help![[User:Aidan Hikaru|'ｴｲﾀﾞﾝﾋｶﾙ']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Wing Breaker']] 10:35, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, late reply! It's fine! I replied late, myself, too! Okay! No problem~ But do you happen to know anyone who may be able to help? Thanks in advance! Hungry4ramen 07:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC)